This is a new institutional application for participation by the University of California, San Francisco, (UCSF) in the scientific activities of the Cancer and Leukemia Group B. UCSF was an affiliate of the University of California, San Diego, in 1990-91 and was voted provisional status as a main member institution of the Group in the fall of 1991. The Principal Investigator on this application, Dr. Henderson, has been a member of the Group and an active contributor to the Breast Cancer program of the CALGB for over 10 years. He is currently the Chairman of the Breast Cancer Committee and participates in the general scientific direction of the Group through his work with the Executive Committee. Two other members of the UCSF faculty are members of CALGB core committees: Dr. Linker on the Leukemia Committee and Dr. Venook on the GI committee. All three of these investigators serve as chairs or co-chairs of CALGB protocols or protocols soon to be activated. Members of the Departments of Surgery, Radiation Oncology, Pathology, and Epidemiology/Biostatistics have been recruited and have made commitments to participate actively in both the scientific program of the Group and in recruiting patients to Group trials. Eight physicians and the program coordinator/data manager from UCSF attended the spring, 1992, CALGB meeting. We will increase our participation in the core committees of the group during the next five years and will marshall the substantial basic science resources of the medical school for the Correlative Science program of the Group. UCSF has a large cancer population from which to recruit patients for clinical trials, and accrual on CALGB protocols has increased dramatically since the fall of 1991. Our current accrual has been annualized to 72 patients/year. We expect to increase this each year and to reach an accrual of at least 130 patients/ year by the end of the funding period. Four UCSF hospitals (Moffitt-Long, Mt. Zion, San Francisco General, the Veterans Administration Medical Center, San Francisco) and one affiliate (Oakland Naval Hospital) will contribute to this effort.